


Gooey

by punkish



Category: Stephen Colbert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wifeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish/pseuds/punkish
Summary: The naughty professor.





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be a factual representation of the thoughts, actions or life events of any real person.

"I'm disappointed to see you here again." Stephen paces back and forth past her desk as he speaks, hands clasped behind his back, "You are a mass of potential but you choose to .."

"How do you know it's a choice, sir?" She interrupts, "What do you even know about me?"

He pauses mid stride but remains focused on the floor in front of him, there was an answer to that. "I know.. enough, and you are better than this. I've _seen_ you be better than this."

"Oh?" She replies sarcastically, "So not a lot then."

He shoots a fleeting glance at her that shuts her up instantly as the look on her face shifts from confident to intimidated. Her head drops. He places his hands on either side of her desk top and leans against it, looking down at her. "I only have your best interests at heart, you understand?"

She nods without looking up.

He reaches a finger under her chin, gently lifting her face to look at him. "I just want to see you fulfill your potential."

Her face flushes.

His eyes shimmer like black ink behind his glasses, he moves closer and whispers, "Now.. I think I know how we can fix your grades." The words are taboo and even forbidden. They are a gift only for her.

She swallows hard between quivering breaths, his intent reaching out to her in willowy, licentious fingers that massage her mind. Her gaze wanders over him before she closes the small distance between them, and her lips brush his as she speaks, "H-how did you know?" There is no time for him to reply, she presses her mouth to his and crawls onto the desk. The smell of cologne in his clothes is rousing, and when she tastes his tongue it's fresh mint. Her heart pounds, she grabs at his lapel and pulls herself to him. He had prepared for this.. for her.

He is afraid to touch her at first but he soon relents, his searching hands pawing at her back, her sides, her chest. _God we should stop, we should definitely stop_. He slides his hands down to her thighs and wraps her legs around his waist, pushing his tented crotch against her with a groan. "There's no time for romance." His gruff whisper carries a regretful tone and he anxiously checks the classroom door.

She tugs his lapel then moves her hands over his shoulders, holding them firmly and pulling him close. An audible sigh elicits from his lips as her teeth and tongue mark his neck; visible evidence of their encounter applied with reckless abandon. He reaches a hand between their bodies, undoing the zip on his trousers and pulling himself out. His fingers begin to crawl along her inner thigh, pushing her skirt up and disrupting her concentration. Any moment he expects to touch the soft cotton of her underwear, but growls lustfully and takes her mouth in a passionate kiss when his fingers meet only the warm wetness of her bare flesh. He wastes no time pushing his rock hard length slowly inside her to a chorus of rapturous gasps and moans. He cups one hand tenderly over her mouth to muffle her ecstatic cries while the other pulls her hips against his so that he fills her completely.

 The idea of anyone walking in at this moment terrifies and excites him. Her intoxicating sex could destroy his career but he can't stop. He groans and curses with every thrust, burying his flushed face against her shoulder. His tongue licks a path through her glistening sweat, and a trail of bites now marks her skin as well. Without breaking his rhythm, he coats two of his fingers in saliva and lowers them between her legs. They slide effortlessly over and around her clit, her short panted exhalations send shivers down his spine. During her throes of lustful clawing she manages to loosen his tie and shirt collar and sink her teeth hard into the flesh beneath. He winces and groans but doesn't stop, they are both close now.

"Come." he barely breathes the word into her ear but her body reacts to the command. The sensation builds like rolling heat pushing from her chest to her pelvis, her hands grab and scratch at the nape of his neck as she pulls close to him. Deep shuddering breaths and his name -- mingled with curse words -- are whispered into his shoulder. Even as he quickly builds to his own apex, he continues to rub her, addicted to the way she says his name. Just as he intends to pull out her legs tighten around his waist, and between her panting breaths he hears the words "Don't stop." Goosebumps ripple in waves across his body and the hand on her lower back flexes, digging at her skin.

_No, this is reckless_ , "I-I.. should." but he doesn't, his shattered voice revealing his lack of control. He feels her walls tighten around him and she repeats his name in an endless euphoric loop. At the same moment she draws from him his own orgasm, the fingers that were rubbing her clit now grip her thigh tightly while the other still hugs her back. He thrusts deep and slow, grunting curse words in her ear, before finally erupting white hot ecstasy within her.

For a while there is nothing but the sound of their exhausted panting and quiet contemplation of what they'd done. Stephen is the first to move. With a lustful gleam in his eyes he swipes his thumb roughly over her lips then kisses her deeply. He is certain he could go again already but suppresses the urge to take her, instead he speaks softly against her mouth, "You'll need to see me every afternoon for tutoring, do you understand?" She grabs at his lips with her own and fixes him with a smoldering gaze, replying with a single nod.

 


End file.
